


The Weasleys take Hogwarts

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Weasley-Potters (with the exception of Teddy) are finally at Hogwarts.  It's Lily, Hugo and Louis' first year at Hogwarts, and they can't wait to get started.  It's Victoire's last year at Hogwarts and she can't wait for it to be over.  Fred isn't himself, Roxy is worrying, James is boisterous and Dominique is alone.  Rose is confused, Albus is left out, and Louis is struggling.  And Molly's just trying to figure out what's wrong with her family.  With exams, NEWTs, quidditch and the prophet, it's bound to be an un-stressful year, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weasleys take Hogwarts

The Weasley-Potters crushed up against the window of the cabin, waving frantically at the family members they were leaving behind, before it was covered with a thin veil of smoke, and they burst out into the English countryside. Everyone moved apart, trying their best to squeeze onto the benches with little success. Sighing, Rose moved down onto the floor by the window, by Victoire's feet. Next to Victoire Dominique sat squished in, with Molly and Roxy beside her, and Hugo just managed to squish in at the end. Across from her Lily sat with her knees tucked under her chin, next to Albus, Louis, Fred and James sat laughing, James' legs splayed out across them all. Lucy sat on the floor leaning against the door.  
"Right then Freddie, i believe we have some detective work to do." James over-exaggeratedly winked.  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked innocently, staring at her brother with doe-like eyes.  
"He means he's going off to bug some girls into going out with him" Dominique teased.  
"Hey hey hey, i don't have to bug girls into anything. Hundreds of girls are lining up to get a piece of me." James bounced his hands off his chest.  
"Sureeeee" Dominique drawled.   
"You coming?" James asked, smirking, raising one of his dark eyebrows, before ruffling up his light brown hair, and smirking.  
"Come on Fredster, we don't have all day." Fred sighed, and ran a hand through his fiery red hair, before getting up. The two left the cabin.  
"Sometimes i can't believe i'm related to them." Roxy sighed, rolling her eyes.  
Victoire laughed.  
"They'll grow out of it." Victoire promised, laughing at her younger cousins.  
"Lets hope, i don't think i can take another year of it." Dominique groaned.  
"Hey we're not THAT bad" Albus protested, as everyone laughed.  
"I'm going off to find Scorpius." He grinned, as Rose rolled her eyes.  
"I don't get why you hang out with him." She stated, tutting loudly.  
"You used to be friends with him too." Albus reminded her.  
"When i was younger and stupider.  
"uhu"  
"Before he turned into an ass." Albus rolled his eyes before leaving the carriage.   
There was a chap on the glass, and a small first year's head popped through the door.  
"Are you guys the Weasley-Potter?" HE asked eagerly,   
"Can i get-"   
"NO" The chorused, and from the floor Lucy slid the door shut.  
"That is why i hate firsties." Dominique complained.  
"Oi!" Lucy protested.   
"Anyone else i can offend?" Dominique questioned jokingly, and Rose grumbled and rolled her eyes. Dominique stared at her, tears welling up in her eyes slightly before she blinked them away. Victoire seemed to be the only one that noticed, everyone else already absorbed in their own conversations.  
"Lil, Luce, Hugh, why don't you guys go get some sweets from the trolley for us all?" Victoire suggested, picking her purse out her bag, and handing them some money.  
They happily bounced out the door.  
Molly spun round to face her younger cousins.  
"Louis, leave." She commanded.  
"Why?" Louis protested.  
"Well, we're about to discuss Victoire and Teddy, so...."   
"And? I've already seen them snogging."  
"yeah, well we're going to be talking about everything, so-"  
"Bloody hell." Louis wandered out of the cabin.   
Everyone smirked at Victoire. She'd been hoping to avoid this conversation.   
"What do you want to know" Victoire groaned, as her family quickly jumped in with questions.

*

As all of her cousins dug into the sweets they'd brought back from the trolley, Victoire quietly snuck out of the cabin. She sighed, and rested her head against the cool glass window of the now empty corridors.   
"Hey." Molly gently pulled at her arm.  
"You alright?" she asked gently.  
"Yeah, yeah, just a long day, I'm just going to go to the toilet" Victoire put on a fake smile before Molly slid back into the cabin, to join the rest of the laughing family. Victoire sighed, and went off to the animal cart, where she quickly scribbled a note to Teddy before sending her owl Nymph flying off.   
"Thought I'd find you here." A voice behind her stated, and Victoire spun round to find her best friend Charlotte standing there.  
"Char!" She squealed, tightly hugging her.  
"How've you been?" Charlotte was shorter than Victoire, and had dark brown hair that was cut in a choppy short style.   
"Anyway, I've got to get back to my siblings, Lydia's first train ride madness." She joked, before hugging Vic one more time.  
"I'll see you to get changed Vic?" She grinned at her before setting off along the corridor, followed by Victoire.

*

"Wait, you guys aren't worried about it?" She heard her cousin James say.  
"About what?" Someone squeaked.  
"You guys know, getting to hogwarts."  
"Ignore them Hugo, my dad told me that they'd try and trick us into being scared about the sorting. It's just a hat."   
"Nah, the hat isn't the scary bit"  
"Yeah, it's definitely the boat over"  
"yeah, but they don't seem too worried about it"  
"Wh-what?"  
"you guys know about the boat ride over, right?"  
"Yeah, it's how they pick out who belongs."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Jamie stop lying haha" Lily's voice had a shake to it.  
"Come on, you guys know what i'm talking about, when the giant squid eats all those who don't belong"  
"Yeah, cause sometimes they deliver the letters wrong."  
"But the squid sorts it out."  
"Yeah, two girls in my year-"  
Victoire swung into the cabin.  
"Guys, stop kidding around. Lil, don't worry, nothing bad happens." Victoire glared slightly at her cousins.  
"Anyway, the Austens are heading up to our cart-" James, Fred, Al, Scorpius and Louis all went slightly red, and James and fred scrambled to fix their hair.  
"-To get changed, the girls'll be coming up here, so, off you go." Victoire shooed them out of the cabin.  
"Hey." Charlotte appeared at the door, with three of her sibling, Lizzie, Isabel and Lydia.   
Lizzie immediately hugged Roxy, Molly and Dom, and Lydia bounced over to Lucy and Lily, where they seriously began to discuss what Hogwarts was going to be like. Isabel began to quickly get changed. 

*

Isabel quickly moved towards her oldest sister.  
"I'm just going to go to the toilet, i'll go back to the cabin afterwards." Isabel whispered to Charlotte, before disappearing from the carriage, as Charlotte sighed.  
"She's moving dorm this year." Charlotte noted to Victoire. Generally at Hogwarts, those you were in a dorm with, you made friends with. Rose had never really gotten along with her roommates, mostly just hanging about with family (Or Albus), or some of the Longbottom-Lovegoods.   
"It's such a shame for her." Victoire sighed, and Rose regretted tuning out.  
"Anyway, nice to see you again Weasley. And Potter, sorry Lily." The girls left, just before the boys came back in.  
"I'm going to go find Albus." Rose stated, heading out of the carriage. She was about to head up the corridor when Dominique grabbed her arm.  
"Rosie, please listen to me-"  
"No Dominique!" Rose shook her head.  
"Rose!" She yelled after her, as Rose ran off down the corridor.

*

Lily sat with her head tucked in between her knees, her robes covering her like a blanket, watching the rest of her cousins joking about. She was worn out, both physically and mentally, and good use a good sleep.   
"Yeah, well you know what that means!" James joked, as the carriage burst out laughing.  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked.   
"Never mind Lily" Her family chorused, and Lily rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second, and the next thing she knew she was being shook awake.  
"Come on Sis, your first glance of Hogwarts!"  
"welcome home." Molly whispered to Lucy in hushed tones.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know, the years and stuff of the Hogwarts Weasley-Potters aren't canonically correct, but, to fit the storyline i had to tweak them a bit, so:  
> Teddy- left school  
> 7th-Victoire  
> 6th-  
> 5th-  
> 4th-James, Fred, Roxanne (Roxy), Dominique, Molly  
> 3rd-Albus, Rose (and Scorpius)  
> 2nd-Louis  
> 1st-Lily, Hugo, Lucy
> 
> :)


End file.
